You Belong By My Side
by Mary's-Little-Lamb
Summary: "That mark...it is a sign to all who see it that you... are mine." Solomon answered gently wiping away the tears that marred the other man's cheeks. "I don't belong to you...I belong to-" Haji replied, cut off as the other man slammed him against the wall. "You don't belong to her...she is no longer your queen...from this day forth you belong by my side." To which Haji glared.
1. Chapter 1

Saya could not help, but smile at Haji's embarrassed blush. They had been on a stroll through Paris when a group of teenage girls began whispering and whistling whilst pointing directly at Haji. Haji was handsome, although he had no clue, everyone around him noticed. Saya could not help, but tease him about the affectionate stares, the envious glares, and the incredulous gawks he would receive when they went out.

"Haji I think those girls want your number." Saya laughed.

"That is unfortunate seeing as I do not own a phone." Haji ever the practical one explained, a blush still painted on his ivory cheeks.

"Haji, you are handsome even if you do not believe it." Saya continued to walk forward ignoring Haji's confused stare.

"Saya, you should not say such things." At this Saya turned and glared at Haji's downcast forlorn look.

"Why ever should I not call you handsome when you clearly are?" Saya yelled, frustrated at Haji's disregard for her compliment.

"…Because Saya lying does not befit you."

* * *

"Saya…Saya…we must go." Haji gently knocked on Saya's door, hearing a groan and a thud as a response.

"Ouch…I'll be right out." Haji leaned on the opposite wall; brushing aside the wet strands of hair that framed his face. The air was heavy in the hotel and not from the humidity.

"Sorry…I guess I overslept." Saya stumbled out of her room her hair rumpled from sleep.

"It's quite alright, Saya. You need your sleep." Haji replied to which Saya smiled humbly.

"What is the return address of this letter?" Saya questioned. Over 28 hours ago the Red Shield retrieved a letter from an elderly woman, by the name of Patricia Callahan, whom feared for both her life as well as her granddaughters. Chiropteran had been circling her house for nearly three days leaving them no chance to get food or water from their village.

"The village, Chantal, is 6 hours from Paris. Did you eat breakfast, yet?"

"No, but I am not hungry in the least. We have a long journey so let us begin."

* * *

"Is this it, the village?" Village did not describe the ramshackle of buildings that lay before Haji and Saya. It was clear that this village had not been occupied in over a decade. Vines decorated a once popular store that now lay in rubble. The road could not be seen as grass and weeds overtook the gravel, claiming it as their own.

"It appears to be deserted." Haji concluded, before cautiously glancing around.

"I suppose we should go and explore. Hopefully we are not too late for Mrs. Callahan and her granddaughters."

Few houses were standing, but only one fit the description in the letter. It may have been the most luxurious of all the surrounding houses, at one point in time. Now it would be lucky to have a pack of wild dogs occupying the place.

Haji opened the door for Saya only to have it collapse, allowing dust and dirt to filter out of the home. Saya walked in along with Haji behind her, both weary of any Chiropteran that may have been lingering about.

"I will check the upstairs why don't you check the basement." Saya ordered already easing her way up the grand staircase. Haji frowned not wanting to leave in case of an attack, however it was what Saya asked of him and that he could not deny.

A thin coat of dust layered the floor and furnishings; the floral wallpaper was stained and ripped. Haji unlocked the basement door and gracefully walked down the stairs ignoring the rats that squeaked at his feet. There was a stream of light cascading from one of the doorways accompanied by classical music. Haji poised the dagger by his side, ready to strike as the door creaked open. The room was once white; however the blood splattering the walls and carpet was clearly not part of the décor.

As he took a step forward on to the shaggy white carpet, blood rose to the surface coating his shoes. The only furniture was one single reclining chair positioned in the middle of the room. A book of Dante's Inferno lay on the seat with a glass of red wine positioned on top. The realization came too late once Haji recognized the white overcoat hung to his right. Warm breath tickled his ear and an arm possessively encircled his waist.

"How are you, my love?" In response Haji jammed the dagger in his hand straight through Solomon's shoulder. He relinquished his hold giving Haji enough time to throw Solomon through the concrete wall with his cello case.

Solomon stood nonchalantly brushing the dirt from his still white suit, "I must say Haji…I do enjoy these games, however I am not here for Saya if that is what you are thinking." Solomon wore a perfect charming smile that did nothing to calm Haji's rapid heartbeat.

"What are you here for, then?" Impatience quickly settled in Haji's tone of voice; Solomon laughed softly and disappeared. Haji swirled around looking to both his left and right distrustful of where the man was.

"I'm here for you, darling." Haji felt the sting of a needle pierce his neck and immediately seized Solomon's unoccupied arm jerking the man over his shoulder. Solomon prepared for the attack landed on his feet and a 'pop' was heard from the action. Solomon gave Haji a flirtatious smile over his shoulder, ignorant of his dislocated arm or he chose to disregard it. The young brunette released his hold on Solomon, aware that whatever drug Solomon injected in him with was beginning to take effect. His eye lids were so heavy and an overwhelming sense of dizziness washed throughout his body.

Solomon twisted his shoulder back into place and snatched Haji's wrist pulling the man's body flush against his own. Haji squirmed and fought, which proved futile as all his strength dissipated. His weak efforts at escape ceased when his legs could no longer hold his weight. Solomon brushed a silky black lock to the side and ever so gently traced Haji's peach tinted lips.

"Saya…Saya…run…" Haji whispered falling unconscious.

* * *

"Hmm, I wonder what Haji is doing?" Saya commented to herself as she searched the house for the man's whereabouts.

"Haji, are you down here?" Silence was her only retort. Saya sighed and stepped down the stairs, acutely aware of the smell of blood in the air. She gasped as she took in the crumbled concrete wall, the blood splatters along the white carpet and wallpaper, and a single blue ribbon lying next to a reclining chair.

"Oh… who could have done this?" Saya kneeled next to the ribbon belonging to her faithful companion before clutching the silky thread to her chest. A glimmer of green caught her eye and she turned to the side noticing a wine bottle.

"Solomon…" The brand of the bottle sparked a memory of Diva's chevalier. Why would he have taken Haji, though? 'Think, Saya…think what would he want with Haji?' It hit her then like a ton of bricks…at the zoo when Solomon and Haji fought…the look he gave Haji when her chevalier had protected her. It was longing…mixed with brief remorse, anger, and…lust.

"No it can't be…no…Haji!" Saya screamed.

* * *

Emerald eyes flickered open and narrowed at the remembrance of what happened no more than a few hours prior. Haji groaned softly as he sat up from his position in a king sized feather bed. The silky sheets slid from his bare torso to pool in his lap; a rattling of chains alarmed him as he stretched his arms.

His limbs had been loosely chained to the four-corner posts of the bed. The shackles were heavy, tight around his wrists and ankles; pulling at the constricting chains earned a shock of electricity so powerful blood leaked from the side of his mouth dripping down his chest. Haji panted as the waves of pain faded to a dull throb. Glancing upwards, Haji took note of the mirror encompassing the ceiling. His hair was released from its confines and the blood that dribbled from his mouth to his naked chest tickled his pale flesh. Haji blushed when he felt not a stitch of clothing underneath the sheets; he was naked, confined, and drugged quite a lethal combination.

The grand oak door to his right creaked open showering the dark room with bright light; Solomon stood smiling compassionately at Haji, whom shifted uncomfortably on the bed wanting to cover himself from the man's gaze.

"Good morning, Haji. How are you feeling?" Solomon frowned at the trail of blood on Haji's chest. He knew the electro-shot chains were potent, Amshel had enforced them. Walking towards the bed, Solomon chuckled at the blush on Haji's cheek undoubtedly from his state of undress. His guest was clearly perturbed by the fact that he was naked underneath the sheets in front of Solomon.

"No need to feel embarrassed, Haji. I must say that I do enjoy the view, though." Solomon's teasing was awarded a heated glare. Unbeknownst to Haji, Solomon's intentions with the other man were anything but teasing.

"What do you want with me? Where is Saya?" Haji demanded. Solomon rolled his eyes at the mention of the man's queen. Upon reaching the bed, Solomon sat down now eye-to-eye with his prisoner; placing his hands on either side of the brunette's body he leaned forward no more than a hair's breath away from those tempting lips.

"She is fine… you have my word that she is not hurt." Haji's tensed shoulder's relaxed and Solomon could not hold back his rage for the other girl.

"Do you love her?" Eyes narrowed awaiting the answer,

"Yes, I would do anything for-. " Haji's sentence was cut-off with a harsh backhand that made his teeth rattle.

"You would even put yourself in the line of fire for her wouldn't you?" Haji knew it was a trick question, yet he nodded nonetheless. He waited for the blow that would surely come, a few seconds ticked by and Haji felt a soft hand tilt his head towards Diva's chevalier. The other's man's saddened eyes radiated a sharp azure that contrasted against his face.

"I suppose that alone will make this easier for me." Solomon entangled his fingers through Haji's raven locks and pressed his lips against the man's neck. A brief kiss was the only warning before Solomon sunk his fangs deeply into the milky flesh. Sweet blood erupted into his mouth and he drank greedily, paying no heed to the other man's yelp of pain or the way he strained his arms against the chains. Shocks of pain from both the electricity and the venom flowing into his body had Haji's eyes rolling in the back of his head. The sheets barely concealed the man's lower regions as he twisted trying to resist the man's fangs.

"Ah…No…Stop…uh…" Haji murmured as Solomon's grip tightened in his hair and he sunk his fangs even deeper. Haji's trembling body had a faint pinkish hue and once Solomon retracted his fangs, he lowered the brunette's limp body to the bed. The pain was extraordinary even for a chevalier, Solomon knew…yet all the same Haji could no longer belong to Saya after he inflicted the mark. It was a rarity being passed from one queen alone to her chevaliers, the queen being Diva.

Its purpose was for a chevalier to obey their master…a brutal punishment based solely on the pain alone. Fortunately Diva did not inflict it upon himself or his brethren, merely passing the trait along. It served as a mark to any third party whom the chevalier belonged to, as well as having a sense of control over the inflicted chevalier.

"You gave me no other option, Haji. Forgive me, darling." Solomon pulled the sheets over the man and licked at the dry blood concealing Haji's lips.

* * *

"You are sure that Solomon was the one whom took Haji, correct?" David inquired upon receiving Saya's outburst of what happened on her mission.

"Yes, I am positive! There was no Patricia Callahan, it was a trap to lure us there…Solomon knows Haji goes nowhere without me. We have to do something! It is my fault…I made us split up, I'm the one who endangered Haji!" Saya sobbed collapsing on the hotel's lavish couch.

"I see. Can you think of anywhere Solomon may have taken Haji?" Kai and Riku sat alongside Saya, trying to console and assure her Haji would be fine to no avail.

"No…he would not take him somewhere where we would be sure to find him." Lewis sat leaning against the door a soda can in one hand bewildered by Solomon capturing Haji.

"Wait…hold on a second…Solomon hates Haji, no?" Lewis asked not believing that Solomon would want Haji other than for the purpose of killing him.

"You don't understand…Solomon does not just want Haji…he…he-. " Saya blubbered still in shock of what happened.

"Don't worry Saya…if I know Haji I'm sure he is unharmed and kicking Solomon's ass right now." Kai guaranteed.

"It's all my fault…why did I do that…we have to find him…Diva has 5 chevaliers that being so…I am sure Haji is with them making escape not an option." Saya rubbed her temples guilt evident on her face.

"Alright, I'll have Julia track the satellites for the whereabouts of Haji's location. Meanwhile Lewis and I will strategize a plan for attack when the coordinates do come through. Kai, Riku, Saya I want you three to see a woman by the name of Yolanda Garcia…she will be able to help in more ways than one. We will find Haji and we will get him back; he is a member of Red Shield and more importantly Saya's chevalier." David spoke receiving affirmative nods in response.

"Saya…what does Solomon want with Haji?" Riku piped up.

"I can't answer that Riku…all I know is that if we do not find Haji soon he may be in a worse state than even death."

* * *

"My…oh my…he is cute. I don't suppose you would share Solomon? He is too delicious to pass up, right James?" Nathan's flamboyant voice echoed through the mansion. James shook his head in a sign that said, 'I am surrounded by morons.'

"I'm afraid not, Nathan." Solomon replied his eyes not straying from the brunette, who stood outside jerking at the collar Solomon, had "gifted" him. The sight aroused him beyond belief; Haji among the roses in the garden a look of clear concentration as he tugged at the black collar that allowed him to be only 100 meters from Solomon. It was an exquisite sight to behold.

"So, is the mark working as you thought? I have never seen it done before and I am quite curious to see how this little experiment plays out." Nathan drawled filing his nails, sitting down on the patio furniture next to Solomon.

"Yes, Solomon…from the commotion I heard earlier I would say that you are having difficulties." James retorted referring to Solomon and Haji's fight when coming down the staircase.

"I'm not sure…it may not even work on another chevalier…a chevalier of Saya's for that matter. I intend to tame him at all costs, nonetheless if the mark works or not. However I think it has as Haji is becoming…bearable." Solomon smiled as Haji gave up, instead choosing to focus on the flowers.

"The drug is still in his system, isn't it?" James asked. The drug was meant for their species created by the same scientists of Delta-67… it had a prolonged effect and the symptoms were delirium, nausea, dizziness, amnesia, drowsiness, and feverishness.

"I'm afraid so…this morning he had a temperature of 120 degrees Fahrenheit and he asked if I was from the UPS delivery system."

"UPS…what the hell?"

"Yes, strange really and he asked if I could ship him to Alaska as he wanted to swim with the polar bears." Solomon chuckled at the memory, yet all the same remorseful that in less than a few hours Haji would return to wanting him dead and being by Saya's side.

"Ha ha…how charming; come Solomon can't you bend the rules a little, what I wouldn't give to have a few moments alone with that delectable chevalier." Nathan looked up, a serious expression masking his face not quite befitting his ostentatious personality.

"I don't share, Nathan." Solomon confirmed locking eyes challenging the man to make a move.

Nathan relented, "Aw, Solomon…you're no fun! Phooey, now what will I do?"

"What do you plan on doing once the drug wears off?" James casually sipped his tea glancing at Haji every now and again.

"I will make him mine…to the fullest degree." James spit his tea out on the patio table a look of either betrayal or bewilderment upon his face at what Solomon said.

"You don't mean…you can't possibly do an exchange!" James shouted standing abruptly knocking his chair over.

"Honestly, James…did you have to spit out your tea?" Nathan dabbed at the tea on his shirt with a handkerchief.

"I do mean and yes it is possible for an exchange…seeing as how the mark has fulfilled its purpose, it is now time to move on to stage 2." Solomon walked away from his brothers and to the man whom glared dejectedly at the roses.

Haji had learnt the footsteps of Solomon in the couple of days he had spent in the mansion and frowned when he heard the man approach. His shadow loomed over him, and Haji did not provide him the satisfaction of turning around. Fingering the red rose, he gasped when Solomon knelt next to him and covered Haji's hand with his own.

"Is there something troubling you, Haji?" Solomon whispered in the man's ear before licking lightly at the lobe, a hint of peppermint on his breath.

Haji jerked and tried to slide away from Solomon's hold over his hand, key word: tried. Solomon intertwined his fingers with Haji's and brought the man's hand to his lips, kissing each digit as if it was the last time he would see him. Haji wanted to snatch his hand away, but instead closed his eyes and enjoying the way the man's warm, soft tongue would lap at his knuckles.

"No…stop this!" Haji snapped his eyes open and tore himself away from the blonde, confusion marring his face he stalked into the mansion. The mark on his neck it was changing him…it was making him want Solomon…it was breaking the barricade around his heart, the heart he reserved for Saya.

* * *

"Well, that was a complete waste of time. Why the hell did David make us go see her anyway? I swear I am never going to be able to get this cat hair off my clothes." Kai complained shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know, but wasn't she nice…I mean even if she had 20 cats, she was still helpful." Riku ever the innocent one had sat the entire time playing with the woman's felines.

"I agree with Riku…her thoughts on the chiropteran history were helpful, I mean…I think I understand a little bit more about my species and besides her cats were adorable." Saya clasped her hands together, ignorant of a fuming Kai by her side.

"Are you kidding? Those cats were the spawn of the devil…I know it! Did you see the way they looked at me? Hell, they used my leg as a scratch post and I think one of them shit in my backpack!" Kai pulled his pant-leg up to uncover the welts and scratches the cats left on him.

Saya unlocked their hotel door with her room card and greeted Lewis in the kitchen. Kai stomped through flopping down angrily on the couch, while Riku turned on the television to watch an episode of Tom & Jerry.

"What happened to you, Kai?" Lewis grinned. Kai slammed his book bag down on the coffee table before milling through the overstuffed thing.

"I got fucking mauled by a cat that's what happened! Oh my god…it did shit in my backpack!" Kai's disgusted face contorted into that of pure horror at the departing "gift" one of the cats left him.


	2. Chapter 2

(Thank-you very much for the reviews and your encouragement! It is appreciated!)

A blissful sigh escaped Haji's lips when he slipped into the shower, the hot water flowing over his tense shoulders appeased his muscles. Scrubbing his hair with the lavender scented shampoo; he hummed softly to himself not attentive to the figure watching diligently from the corner of the enormous bathroom.

Solomon unbuttoned his dress shirt letting it slide to the floor, before unbuckling his belt and laying it precariously on the counter. Haji's acute senses picked up on the clinking of metal and he peeked out of the shower door cautiously.

"Hello…is someone there?" The steam that filled the room in a matter of minutes made it difficult to see, however there was no sign of anyone outside the shower stall. Sensing his own paranoia, Haji closed the stall and locked the door with a flick of his wrist.

Solomon smirked from his place behind Haji, admiring the other man's broad shoulders leading to a lithe waist and a tight ass. Catching the sound of the lock, he thought, 'Naivety is a strong suit of yours, Haji…you just sealed your own fate.'

Haji nearly slipped on the bar of soap below his feet when Solomon wound his arms around him, sensing who it was Haji threw himself against the shower tile. Solomon groaned not only from the tile protruding from his back, but the way Haji had unknowingly rubbed his nether regions against Solomon's erection. Upon feeling said erection Haji lurched forward only for Solomon to throw him against the porcelain wall…hard.

Haji managed to hold his ground regardless of how hard he was thrown and promptly tried to unlock the door. Solomon pushed him to the floor and then proceeded to advance on him. Haji could feel blood trickling from an open wound on his scalp; finally realizing that he was sprawled on the shower floor naked as the day he was born, he drew his legs together and scooted to the far corner of the shower. He couldn't help but feel intimidated by Solomon, the other man was…generously endowed with a large cock.

"Come here, Haji." Solomon not at all ashamed of his lack of clothes motioned for Haji to come forth.

"…" Haji glowered at the man, paying no heed to his order. At the lack of obedience Solomon was on him in a split second. Snatching the man by his hair, Solomon yanked Haji upwards until they were face-to-face. Smiling courteously Solomon relaxed his hold once he was certain the man was detained.

Solomon sighed at the look of rebuttal Haji gave him, however not missing the blush on the other's cheeks when he pressed their groins together. Haji was mortified when he reacted to Solomon's soothing ministrations of comfort. The man was an enigma…he was handsome, chivalrous, tall, well-built, and experienced. The flaws were few with sadistic tendencies concealed by a gentle façade and anger that was unmatched by any other; all the same Haji…was drawn to Solomon like a moth to a flame. Haji knew his body would be eaten hungrily by the fire and in due course death would be his only ultimatum to truly escape.

Solomon's POV

The man was gorgeous, so beautiful that the thought of having him made me weak in the knees. The light black curls framing his face, the pink shade of his cheeks from degradation, his nervous habit of biting on his bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth, the emerald eyes that tried to mask his feelings, the way his entire body went rigid by my touch…it was all overwhelming…all too tempting.

"It has been a while since you've had anything to drink hasn't it, Haji?" Any form of chiropteran, whether it is a queen, chevalier, or a member of the Shift, ultimately needs blood. It had been well over four days since our little scuffle at Chantal and by now the thirst was bound to have breached.

" …" Haji refused to look me in the eye.

"Come now, Haji…you must be thirsty?" I was baiting him, but his rejection to cooperate was exasperating.

"Thank-you for your concern, but I must decline. Now can I please continue my shower privately?" All forced out through clenched teeth and with minimal eye-contact. Haji attempted to pry me off of him, but stopped when I growled lowly…he was really starting to piss me off.

"I'm glad to see you have not lost your manners…however it is terribly rude to decline this offer, your refusal insults me." Haji held my gaze when I said this and sneered.

"I am not thirsty." Defiantly said and without the cordial tone previously used. I shook my head and smiled sinisterly.

"That's too bad…because I am." Without further hesitation I sunk my fangs bitterly into the side of Haji's neck just below the mark. His blood was like heroine curving my addiction…it was unlike any others; the bitter taste of iron was absent replaced by sweet nectar that was indescribable.

Haji clawed at my back leaving angry red welts and nearly gouged out my eye as he struggled to escape. I drank and drank not heeding to the warning bells triggered in my brain. Haji's hand stabbed through my abdomen and threw me straight through the shower stall. Glass shattered and I saw Haji stumble from the shower his feet crunching over the shards; I growled as he covered his lower body with a towel. He tried to walk past, to which I seized the back of his calf and drew him to the floor with me.

"You just couldn't behave could you…had to do everything the hard way." I snarled and pulled his bloody damp body flush against mine. Blood was everywhere and the wounds were not closing, worry ate at my heart, unless of course his lack of blood allowed his wounds to not heal…a chevalier needed blood after receiving extensive damage. While Haji was not in critical condition…even the jagged cuts along his feet would not heal unless he retained some blood.

"Let me go…Stop that!" Haji gasped as I parted his milky thighs and positioned myself comfortably between them, thrashing all the while I surged our lower regions together. I pinned his arms on either side of his head and a hurt expression overcame his facial feature as the glass sank into his hands and shoulders. He clenched his eyes shut as the shards stabbed into him; all the same I could not help, but push him deeper into the floor watching the pain smother him.

"The more you struggle…the more pain you are inflicting upon yourself. Are you willing to cooperate and be a good boy?" My patronizing tone did nothing to alleviate Haji's frustrations, serving only to fuel the fire.

"I will never…obey you." I closed my eyes and chuckled full-heartedly when he spit in my face. I was done being nice…done with persuasion…done playing games.

"You will live to regret that." The calm anger radiated from my voice and when I opened my eyes, Haji stiffened beneath me. They were a harsh blistering azure and I did nothing to hide my evident wrath swarming beneath the surface of my skin. Haji's eyes glittered with a fear, he had never known at my next words.

"I'm going to break you."

* * *

"We've got good news and bad news, which would you like to hear first?" David's voice echoed off the ship's walls.

"Um…how about the good news?" Kai hesitated to answer at the somber expression on David's face. Saya fingered the blue ribbon in her hand and Riku hugged her from behind comfortingly.

"The good news is… we've found Haji." A tear slipped from Saya's eye at the sudden elation overwhelming her.

"Oh my God…that's great!" Saya, Kai, and Riku screamed in unison. Haji was alive and that thought alone was enough to calm Saya's erratic heartbeat. The days without him were long and miserable; Saya couldn't take much more of this…if something had happened to him… she would have been lost without her chevalier.

"What about the bad news?" Lewis asked, a hint of doubt laced in his voice.

"The bad news is…we can't rescue Haji." Saya's short-lived happiness downgraded to depression at those four words.

"Why the hell can't we?!" Kai yelled.

"They know about our plans…somehow…someone leaked our information out. We have a rat on the ship…and now that they know, the success in this rescue mission is a 4% chance. Diva and her chevalier have tightened security to maximum degree and because of our lack of men in this battle…well it's suicidal to even attempt."

"When will we be able to, David?" Saya's voice surprised them all and her sadness behind it seemed to even shatter David's cold heart.

"Given a month's time at maximum…we need to lull them into a false sense of security and the only way to do that is with patience. When the moment arrives we attack with everything we have…we leave nothing behind…all cards out in the open…I wish there was more we could do, but Diva and her chevaliers are not weak…our last battle with them was something that can never happen again." David looked pointedly at Riku.

"Haji's strong…stronger than all of us. He can pull through…I believe in him." Saya's wretched smile did nothing to reassure them.

* * *

Five days, that's how long it had been since Solomon and Haji's "episode". Five days without any human contact, any warmth, any kindness, and any blood. Five days filled with endless beatings, lashings, and torture. Haji had yet to break…he offered what little resistance he could, given his dilemma.

Haji panted as the belt lashed at his exposed back and thighs. Solomon had taken it upon himself to ensure Haji knew what hell felt like. Chained to the ceiling, hanging no more than a foot off the dirt floor…Haji's body was draped in endless bruises, scars, fractures, and a broken bone here or there. The cellar where he was kept was freezing at forty-nine degrees and with no clothing it was just that much colder. The open wounds and sores decorating his body would not close from his lack of blood. Every night Solomon would punish him sometimes lasting up to eight hours…and every night he would give Haji a chance to plead for forgiveness.

"Haji…please, won't you just look at me…" Haji glanced into Solomon's distraught eyes…yes, although Solomon enforced pain upon him, he did regret it…to an extent. Haji despised the display of apology Solomon would bestow him and he would often purposely piss the other man off so his pity would be replaced with absolute fury.

"It does not have to be like this…I don't want you in pain…all I want is for you to be by my side, for you and I to be happy together." Solomon caressed his bruised and bloodied cheek, "I could give you everything you've ever wanted…everything you've ever dreamed of. You and I belong together…we were meant for one another, why do you defy my love for you, hmm?" Solomon kissed him on the nose and Haji was too tired to jerk away.

"…This isn't love." Haji's monotone, rough voice replied only to recoil as the taller man brought his hand up. He anticipated a slap, a punch, anything except for Solomon to release him from the chains. Solomon caught Haji before he could hit the dirt and embraced him softly. The brunette was bewildered at Solomon's actions as the warmth from the blonde's body seeped through him. Haji felt secure in the older man's arms; although he would never admit it…the affection was welcomed after so many days of indifference. Solomon's cologne washed over him along with his hands…rubbing soothing circles over the small of his back. Haji's body was limp, after hanging by his arms for over five days in the frigid cellar numbness had settled in.

"As hard as it is for you to believe me…I want you to never forget how much I treasure you…how much I love you." Solomon nuzzled the side of his neck in a sickeningly sweet gesture.

"Why did it have to be me…why not someone else?" Haji whispered to himself, but Solomon's keen hearing picked it up.

"You don't remember do you…the first time we met? You were just a child, then…out and about playing amongst the flowers…"

Flashback

"Amshel, how lovely it is to see you again." Solomon greeted the other man with a sincere smile and a warm handshake.

"Ahhh…Solomon, glad you could finally arrive! How was your trip?" Amshel surveyed the other man over noticing the pristine black overcoat he wore accompanied with a silver vest, black tie, white dress shirt, and black slacks. Solomon was ever the one to dress for the occasion and yet the man's attention seemed to be elsewhere.

"The trip was quite boring and if I may ask, who is that boy?" Solomon nodded his head to the field of daisies. A young boy no more than ten was walking amongst the flowers carefully scrutinizing each under enquiring eyes. Solomon's gaze could not stray away from the boy he believed to be a fallen angel.

"Oh…that is Haji. Joel bought him as Saya's companion in hopes that someday they might…well I'm sure you know what our latest goal has been when it comes to Saya's lineage."

"Yes, of course. You say that Joel bought him?" Solomon's curiosity was piqued and Amshel smirked at the faint attention the other man showed to another human being.

"Yes…his parents sold him in exchange for a loaf of bread, sad really." Amshel did not sound the least bit apologetic.

"That's horrible…I can't imagine…what is he doing out there?" Haji would at times pick a flower, a flower that gave the impression of flawlessness, and then throw it over his shoulder as though it had insulted his grandmother.

"I'm afraid being Saya's companion is far from fun…every morning she sends Haji out to the gardens to retrieve a flower for Joel…the flower must be the right size, shape, and color. If the flower does not fit Saya's expectations she merely throws a tantrum and Haji is left to find another. He does not want to disappoint Saya as she is his only friend and likewise the same applies to her."

Solomon frowned at the explanation, "I see…how long has he been here?" Solomon was not happy with the thought of Saya sending Haji out here alone to retrieve an insignificant flower at the hopes of her receiving a "pat on the head" from Joel.

"A little over two years and might I say…do I detect a hint of interest in your voice for this young boy?" Amshel glanced over at Solomon to see a frown replacing the once blissful guise he had on his face.

"No Haji…ugh can't you do anything right? Joel does not like pink daisies and he does not like petunias…why do I even bother with you sometimes?" Saya stood with her hands on her hips a look of utter repulsion on her beautiful face.

"But…these are lovely, are they not?" Haji held out the bouquet of flowers for Saya, his bottom lip quivering. Saya snatched the bouquet from Haji's hands and tossed it to the floor, turning with a huff of indignation.

"Don't come inside until you've picked out the right flowers." Saya stomped angrily away, leaving behind a saddened boy with a broken bouquet at his feet.

"I thought they were rather stunning." Solomon stared distastefully at Saya's retreating form ever so lightly brushing his fingers against the boy's arm. Haji gasped as he stared up into a handsome and kind face.

"You must be Haji. It is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Solomon." Solomon held out his hand expectantly, smiling at the prominent blush the ten-year old was sporting.

Haji nervously gulped as his small hand was enveloped by a much warmer, much bigger hand, "Uh…H-hello." Flabbergasted at the way the man was staring at him, Haji jerked his hand back.

"You seem frightened? Is it because of me… am I scaring you?" Solomon smirked as Haji's baffled expression changed to one of anger.

"I don't get scared." Haji crossed his arms daring the other man to say otherwise.

"Really, you're not scared of anything…nothing at all?" Haji shook his head in retort.

"Hmm…tell me Haji…have you ever played hide and seek?"

* * *

"99…100…ready or not here I come." I shuffled further down into my hiding place as Solomon finished counting. We had been at this game for over an hour and I can't ever imagine having more fun in my life.

"Come out…come out wherever you are." I shivered in anticipation and held my breath as Solomon walked beneath the tree I was in. I was a good hider, thankfully or at least that was what Solomon told me.

I smirked as Solomon passed my hiding spot without so much as a glance and continued through the woods. When he disappeared from sight I chuckled to myself and abruptly stopped as warm breath tickled the back of my neck.

"What's so funny, Haji?" At the sound of Solomon's voice I jumped and nearly fell over the branch I was perched on if not for Solomon's arm encircling my waist.

"How did you do that?!" I huffed to myself, feeling faintly envious that Solomon so easily caught me. I didn't even make so much as a peep, yet the other man clearly was an expert at this game.

"It's a secret…if I told you I'd have to kill you." Solomon smiled politely at me and I couldn't help but blush at his smile and how his arm was draped around me.

"Are you blushing, Haji? Am I making you nervous?" Solomon leaned in close to my face until our noses brushed.

"I don't get nervous." I whispered although my entire face said otherwise; Solomon brushed a stray strand of hair behind my ear and I quickly turned away from the other man. At this rate, I would embarrassingly faint and the blond would be left with the task of carrying me all the way to the mansion. 'Remember Haji…you have cello lessons at four, don't be late.' Saya's voice drifted through my ears and I quickly panicked.

"What time is it?"

"It's exactly 4:45…do you have somewhere you need to be?" Solomon slipped his pocket watch back inside his overcoat and brought our foreheads together intimately.

"I…I had c-cello lessons at f-f-four o'clock with Saya." Solomon pulled back and sighed a heavy sigh.

"Well…shall we?" Solomon offered his hand to me and I took it without hesitancy.

* * *

"Haji, what were you thinking? I waited an entire hour for you! What on earth were you doing outside?" Saya lectured Haji about the value of being on time and Haji dutifully listened.

"I was playing hide and seek. I apologize if I worried you or failed your expectations of me." Haji scuffed his shoe against the wood flooring.

"Hide and seek, with whom were you playing this game?" Saya's troubled features did not ease the guilt Haji was feeling.

"I was playing with-…" Haji's statement was cut short as Amshel walked into the dining room along with Solomon behind him.

"Saya…how are you feeling this morning?" Amshel and Solomon sat across from the two with thick tension filling the air.

"I'm feeling well, Amshel. Who is this?" Saya questioned, rudely pointing at Solomon. Amshel and Saya were not enemies, but certainly not friends; Amshel's refusal to do what Saya told of him when she told him may have extinguished any hope of friendship between the two and the fact that Saya plainly hated his guts.

Solomon was displeased with Haji's lack of attention towards him; the boy was more focused on his plate of broccoli vs. the other man's company, "I was hoping, Haji would have informed you about me. I was the reason he was late for his rehearsal, I apologize for the inconvenience."

"Is it true that you know this man, Haji?" Saya peered at Haji, whom was playing with his vegetables.

"Yes…he is my friend."

"Hmm…I see and here I thought I was your only friend. Haji, eat your vegetables they'll make you grow big and strong." Saya ordered, drinking leisurely from her glass of wine.

"She's right Haji…otherwise you'll stay short forever and then how would I kiss you?" Solomon smirked as Saya choked on her wine and Haji's mouth dropped wide open showing a piece of un-chewed broccoli. Amshel stared incredulously at him, yet Haji's blushing face was his only motivation for speaking so bluntly and perhaps to see the look of envy upon Saya's face.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next coming days, Haji and Solomon became close friends; they were together nearly ninety percent of the day, whether it be fishing, swimming, hiking, or anything in between. Solomon's fondness for the young boy was replaced with adoration and Haji's nervousness around the older man blossomed into an innocent crush.

"Haji, forgive me for asking, but how old are you?" This question was long overdue and the revulsion Solomon held for himself in wanting an adolescent child was the only thing holding himself back from doing something foolish.

"I'm fourteen in two weeks." Haji innocently picked a berry from the tree and popped it in his mouth, closing his eyes in utter bliss at the taste of the ripened fruit.t

"Really and here I thought you were nine years old…what a shame." Solomon smirked as Haji lightly punched him in the arm.

"I do not look like I'm nine years old-…" Haji's agitation was amplified by Solomon's arrogance.

"No…but you certainly act like it."

"I most certainly do not!" Unaware to Haji, he was falling prey to the trap Solomon had for him.

"Prove it." Solomon boldly stepped into Haji's personal space, their noses brushing lightly.

"How am I to prove it to you?" The thirteen year old boy's lips were stained from the blue berries and the lust pooling in Solomon's stomach churned with the thought of finding out what the inside of the boy's mouth tasted of.

"Kiss me."

"E-E-Excuse me…c-can you repeat that?" Haji couldn't believe what he was hearing, a blush flared over his cheeks.

"Kiss me."

"…I-I can't."

"Why ever not?"

"Because…because I just can't!" Haji hadn't the faintest clue as to why Solomon would want to kiss someone as inexperienced and homely as himself. Solomon was everything he was not and although the man had humility, at times it seemed as though he knew he was sex-on-legs.

"Well then, I guess you're not as mature as you say you are…maybe you should go play in the sandbox." Solomon ended the conversation by turning his back to Haji and began to walk away only to be tackled from behind. Ending in the dirt with Haji in his lap was not anticipated, but it undoubtedly was welcomed.

"You…you bastard!" Haji straddled Solomon and clumsily smashed their lips together. It was a peck…a harmless kiss however Solomon was not about to let their first kiss be anything less than demanding. The brunette tried to jerk back, but instead Solomon entangled his fingers through Haji's loose braid forcing the boy to comply with his wishes. Solomon curled his digits through the ebony locks and with his other hand he seized the young man by his collar. Haji's hands lay outstretched on either side of Solomon's head supporting his weight; his fingers clenched around the dirt and a soft moan broke free from his throat when Solomon sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. Sweet virgin lips were tainted by the sinful tongue that lapped hungrily wanting…needing access.

Haji's mind was overwhelmed by the sensation of another's lips on his and he was powerless to stop the other man from doing as he wished. Solomon nipped at his lip and Haji gasped allowing entrée into his sweet cavern. Resistance was put forth at first, but as Solomon entangled their tongues together Haji was little more than a pile of goo. A shy tongue gently lapped at the more experienced one and a groan was rewarded.

Solomon drew back and whispered, "Spread your legs wider for me, Haji…Good boy…now don't hold back." Haji complied and drew his legs apart at the command, settling himself over Solomon's crotch unknowingly rubbing his backside against the man's hardening cock. The Goldsmith was spurred by this action and hastily crashed their lips together cutting his upper lip off of Haji's tooth. The thirteen-year old giggled and timidly snuck his tongue in the other's mouth. Solomon suckled on the muscle and allowed Haji the benefit of being in control for a short time before pushing his own tongue inside the younger man's mouth.

Haji's arms shook under his weight and Solomon pulled him closer until Haji was lying fully on top of him. The boy's mouth tasted of the sweetest honey, the purest rainwater, and the ripest apples; Solomon would have traveled through hell and back if it meant tasting those deliciously plump lips. A final nip was given before Haji pulled away panting and trembling. His chest heaved from lack of oxygen and a beautiful pink blush covered his face.

"It appears to be…that you are as mature as you say you are." Solomon swiped his thumb over Haji's lower lip, yet he was not prepared for that devious mouth to envelope his thumb. Haji wrapped both hands around Solomon's wrist and sucked at the digit until it was thoroughly coated in saliva. Hooded eyes observed Solomon's facial features, hoping to please his counterpart…needing reassurance as to what he was doing, was okay. He couldn't help himself, Solomon's taste was perhaps the most divine of all desserts.

"Oh my…God…" Were the only words muttered at the most arousing sight Solomon had ever cared to witness. Haji smirked around the thumb only to yelp as a sharp object poked his backside, he glanced around to see what it was, but Solomon crushed their lips together once more before rolling them over.

Haji breathed heavily through his nose as Solomon intertwined their fingers pinning Haji's arms above his head. Haji nibbled, sucked, licked, and full out bit at the Goldsmith's lips, moaning dutifully all the while. Experiencing this for the first time was doing things to Haji's body…things he'd never known could happen. Breathing was a chore, palms were perspiring, butterflies pooled in his stomach, nipples were erect, lightheadedness consumed him, goose bumps were a second-skin, and the oddest of all was that his penis felt…peculiar.

Solomon smirked when he felt Haji growing hard beneath him, he regretfully drew away from Haji's lips adoring the way the boy whined when he did so, "My, my, my…such a naughty boy." Solomon teasingly rubbed their crotches together filing away the look of shameless arousal painted on Haji's face.

"Ahhh…Ah…S-Solomon…it feels… (Gasp)…s-s-so good… Ahhh!" Haji whispered fervently.

"Tell me Haji…tell me how you feel."

"Ah…Ahhh! I w-w-want…m-more…S-S-Solomon Ahhh…please…harder…" Haji bucked needing more friction, anything to quell the burning ache in his crotch.

"Fuck…you are going to be the death of me…will you promise me something Haji?" Solomon loved the way the boy eagerly nodded and gifted him a chaste kiss to his lips because of it. Haji moaned submissively nuzzling his nose into Solomon's neck…inhaling the cologne and sweat of the man above him.

"Promise me, that no matter what…you won't let anyone else touch you, the way I touch you." Haji frowned, confused by the promise.

"Mm…Ahhh...W-W-What do you mean?" Solomon smiled softly and leaned down until their foreheads were touching…an expression of pure affection and intimacy.

"I mean…that no matter what happens between you and I...you will never let anyone aside from myself touch you…like this." Haji threw his head back and screamed as Solomon slid his hand into his black trousers…grasping the boy's fully hard member. Squeezing ruthlessly at the base of Haji's erect cock with his right hand…Solomon gently stroked the warm flesh enjoying the brunettes yelps of pleasure and the way he humped Solomon's hand unabashedly.

"Say it, Haji." Solomon smoothed the pre-cum that gathered at the tip and gently ran his fingernail over the slit of Haji's penis.

"I-I promise."

"You promise to do what?" Solomon's teasing tone spurred Haji's relentless arousal and he fervently obeyed.

"I promise…ah…ah to…to not let a-anyone…(Gasp)…Ahhh…touch me the way y-y-you touch m-me." Haji panted the words out forcefully as Solomon rhythmically caressed his cock; Solomon smirked playfully and growled lowly in Haji's ear nipping at the lobe.

"You're mine." Haji felt warmth pool in his belly at those words…he liked belonging to Solomon, he liked being wanted and needed, for a change.

"I'm yours."

* * *

Present Time

"Your fate was sealed with those few words, Haji." Solomon hugged Saya's chevalier waiting for the acceptance that was sure to come. Haji's limp body was unresponsive, the only reaction being his nails digging into the palms of his hands. 'Why don't I remember that…no…no it's not true; it can't be…he's lying' Haji refused to accept Solomon's word.

"Do you remember this?" As if reading his mind, Solomon swiftly pulled a locket from his jacket and dangled it in Haji's face. A gasp was bestowed at the familiarity of the golden, quarter-sized locket with engraved roses. Haji leaned forward and touched the chain nervously, fingering the warm metal.

Solomon's lips brushed over his ear as he whispered, "Open it." Haji hesitated, but obeyed; gently taking the locket from Solomon's hand, he flicked the lock on the side and peeled it open. A single black and white photograph of…Haji and Solomon, casually sprawled out on the grass in front of the zoo. His 14 year old self rested on Solomon's stomach adamantly playing with the other man's fingers… Solomon had a light charismatic smile as always with his hand resting over Haji's hip.

"I spoke the truth, Haji…we were meant to be together for eternity." Solomon pressed a kiss to Haji's bloodied cheek, lapping at the blood. Haji's eyebrows furrowed together and he hurled the locket at the farthest wall, effectively cracking it in half. He jerked from Solomon's arms only to land in a heap at the man's feet.

"No…No…You're lying! No…I don't remember any of that, you're nothing but a-…" Haji's sentence was cut off as Solomon backhanded him before kicking him in the stomach. Haji lay pathetically on the dirtied cellar floor, tears flowing freely unsuccessfully shielding his face from the other man. It had been so long since he cried, the hot salty tears felt foreign and displaying this vulnerability in front of his opponent frustrated Haji greatly. Solomon retrieved the locket and dusted it off, sighing sadly; his keen hearing picked up on the light snuffles and silent sobs.

Guilt consumed Solomon as he saw tear drops mix with the sullied dirt and he strode to where Haji crouched. Haji crawled to the side whipping angrily at the tear streaks that stained his face; he came to a halt once Solomon seized his arm yanking him to the other's chest. Haji fought and squirmed, wasting precious energy while the tears slid down his bruised cheeks and rested themselves on his swollen lips.

Solomon embraced the bloodied body and he gently kissed fruitfully at Haji's neck, trailing a path until he came to the man's lips. Solomon glanced into Haji's eyes before sealing the gap; it wasn't a demanding kiss nor was it frenzied in anyway. The kiss was a light touch of lips meant for reassurance and apology with a taste of guilt. Solomon licked the blood from Haji's bottom lip as well as the salty tears and begrudgingly pulled away. Pulling a stark white handkerchief from his front pocket, Solomon dabbed at the tear-soaked cheeks. He'd only ever seen Haji cry twice, both times at the zoo more than a hundred years ago and the blonde deeply hated himself for being the source of the tears.

For once Haji didn't resist and allowed for Solomon to witness him in a moment of weakness, a yelp was granted as Solomon effortlessly scooped him in his arms, "W-What are you…y-y-you-…" Solomon hushed Haji's stutters and carried the man to their room.

* * *

"Amshel…come now…let brother have his fun, you do not give him nearly enough leisure activities…personally I think having Haji around is a wonderful idea, besides I need eye-candy in this dreadful place." Nathan laughed at the disapproving glance Amshel presented him.

"I agree partially, Nathaniel…all the same I dislike having Saya's chevalier roam freely through the estate. I fail to understand Solomon's attraction to the enemy, when his sole motivation should be Diva." Amshel stood out on the balcony above the gardens observing the scene with cold eyes.

Haji gingerly sat on the patio furniture, relaxing his sore body from the "punishment" Solomon had dealt him. He curled up in the expensive Victorian-styled, floral davenport laying his head on the arm of it. Solomon had bandaged and stitched every wound, even the minuscule cuts were lathered with healing cream and gauzed. Despite Haji's embarrassment, Solomon went so far as to kiss every bruise, knick, scrape, and welt.

"He's just adorable…why I could eat him up! Poor little darling, if he were my pet...well let's just assume that we would never leave our room!" Nathan playfully nudged Amshel after joining him on the balcony.

Amshel scoffed with disgust at the crudeness, "Do not get too attached…it is best not to dwell with the enemy, a rule Solomon has disregarded for his own personal gain. On another note, when shall we be expecting Diva and Carl?"

"I conversed with him over the phone…approximately 15 minutes at the most." Nathan explained, only to be interrupted as Diva slammed the double doors open.

"My darling…how was your flight?" Amshel sipped unhurriedly on his wine acknowledging Carl with a nod of his head.

"Aw, Amshel…It was horrible, I didn't even get to do anything fun! My life is so horrible at times…I can't bear to stand it." Diva dramatically sighed throwing her dainty body over a chair and Carl frowned as he sniffed the air.

Nathan acknowledged Carl's curiosity with a smirk, "Solomon brought home a pet…I hope you don't mind, Diva. He is rather charming, but I'm sure you have experienced that first hand, Carl."

"A pet! Oh goodness…where is it? I want to see it, now! Now! Now! Now!" Diva jumped up and down clasping her hands together.

* * *

Solomon sighed to himself as he finished his paperwork in the study. It was dreadfully boring, being the CEO of a company; signing, registering, requesting, contracting it was all so tedious.

'Now where is my Haji?' Solomon sat up abruptly and strode through the mansion; the man was often in the library, yet no such luck. 'Ah! The gardens.' Solomon smiled as he thought of his lover, nothing could ruin his mood…not now with the other man nearly in reach.

He opened the glass garden doors and frowned when Haji was nowhere to be found, his nose twitched as the faint smell of Haji's blood lingered in the air. His eyes narrowed and he clenched his hands into fists so hard, blood dribbled to the floor staining the Persian rug. In the distance he observed Carl and Diva harassing his beloved; a fight had initiated between Saya's chevalier and Diva's, although it was more one-sided. Emerald eyes flashed to an azure as rage consumed Solomon's body at the sight of his lover in fear. 'Carl thinks he can harm what belongs to me…foolish, Brother.' The Japanese man was taunting and ridiculing Haji with crude, belittling comments less than 200 meters from where Solomon stood.

Carl stood towering over Haji, whom was crawling backwards away from the psychotic man. Carl's laugh rang in his ears and Solomon dashed forward with lightning speed appearing behind the man in mere seconds. Haji's fearful eyes fueled his wrath and Solomon lost what little self-control he had. He seized Carl's arm and twisted the appendage until a satisfying crack was heard following by a sharp cry. The Japanese man swirled to face the blonde and earned a sideswipe kick that shattered his femur bone. Solomon stood protectively in front of Haji daring the other man to do something stupid.

"Aw…Solomon, Carl was just having a little fun…no one around here knows anything about fun! Gosh…why do I even bother?" Diva asked herself ignoring Solomon's heated glare.

"It is not nice to hurt what isn't yours, Diva." Solomon snarled.

"I suppose you're right…I'm sorry Haji. Come Carl, I wish to go to the candy store." Diva relented and blew a kiss to Haji before skipping merrily inside the mansion. Carl stood, his broken limbs already healed and was about to initiate a fight until he remembered whom he was against.

"Watch your back…or more importantly **his** back, _brother_." Carl followed Diva after throwing a wide grin at Haji.

Solomon kneeled next to Haji and scanned for wounds that Carl may have inflicted, "I'm so sorry… are you hurt, Haji?" Solomon tilted Haji's head left and right, only detecting a single scratch to his left cheek. Haji glowered and stood, disregarding the way his muscles screamed in agony.

"I am fine…your concern is unwelcome considering that what Carl did, pales in comparison to what you did to me." The cold tone startled Solomon and he frowned as Haji limped away from him.

Was he so much of a monster that his love for Haji was overshadowed by his own selfish desires?

* * *

Author's Note: I apologize for the lateness as this chapter took countless amounts of re-editing. On another note, to answer a question given in the reviews…Solomon was not a Chevalier in the "Flashback", although he may have featured Chevalier-like qualities I am not implying that he was one. Haji was a Chevalier before Solomon, thus I am trying to stick with the original series ideas, somewhat (Sorry for the confusion). Thank-you for the reviews and messaging, it lets me know that this story is not horrible and that some people are interested in it! :)


	4. Chapter 4

If there ever was an awkward silence in history…the dining table where Haji sat should have been recorded. Dead silence was the entertainment and Haji casually glanced around the room noting the décor of the room.

The dining table was set to serve thirty people, yet all whom sat where Haji, Carl, and Nathan. Haji's bare feet were cushioned by a plush crimson-red rug styled intricately. Hand painted portraits of noble men and women aligned the walls and a diamond chandelier hung over the dining table illuminating Haji's features. The many windows were accessorized with open silk drapes and the floor was of white marble with a hint of ivory. Flowers so exotic an origin could not be placed decorated the table along with an aroma so divine that Haji could not help, but think of Solomon when it came upon him.

"Do you like the room, Haji? I designed it myself…although I have been recommending a more scenic view for dinner. Annually we hold a banquet in the ball room and this room can hardly contain the sheer number of guests we invite…it is actually being held next week, you will grace us with your presence won't you?" Nathan toyed with the crab on his plate and Haji was about to give a polite reply when Carl interrupted.

"I believe that _dogs_ are not permitted to attend, I don't even think they are allowed at the dinner table." Carl smirked at Haji and Haji simply ignored the comment, not wanting another confrontation with the man. Nathan scrutinized Carl's insolence before secretly admiring Haji's mild temperance.

"I apologize for my lateness…where is Amshel and Diva?" James strode through the glass doors and calmly took a seat next to Nathan.

"Amshel shall be here in a few minutes…he had to run some errands…as for Diva, well I cannot fathom where she is now-" Nathan answered curtly.

"I'm here!" Diva announced in a sing-song voice twirling into the room and promptly posing for the four men. Haji narrowed his eyes as she pranced to his side, twisting her dress about her delicate frame. The young Queen resembled Saya in all aspects aside from skin tone and eye color; yet how could this stunning creature have such an ugly persona, he hadn't the slightest clue.

"Do you like my dress, Haji? Amshel bought it for me…is it not beautiful?" Diva pressed herself against Haji, giggling madly when the man shifted away in discomfort.

"It is a lovely dress." And it was a lovely dress; cashmere materials with lace overtop and silk ribbons adorning the bottom, it was a soft blue framed by navy thread…overall the dress was superb.

Satisfied with the answer Diva gamboled to where Carl gallantly stood by her chair bowing gracefully in the presence of his Queen.

"Ah…Diva! There you are my sweet…why the tardiness?" Carl politely pulled Diva's chair out for her and kissed the top of her hand as she sat giggling.

"Well, I wanted to look my best for our new guest. It is quite rude not to dress up for these occasions…tell me Haji, how is my _big sister_?" It was a teasing question, a question that was meant to unnerve and force a rile out from the solemn man.

"She is quite well from when I last saw her." Haji was not about to be a toy for Diva and the other woman pouted when she came to that realization.

"Wonderful…I can't wait for our next _dance_… I can imagine the feel of her blood soaking through my shirt, that piteous scream erupting from her throat…we will have such a delightful meeting." Carl's words enraged Haji and he wished for nothing more than to slice the other man's head clean off, "Tell me Haji, is Saya a screamer in bed, my curiosity is just eating away at me…I assume she's a real slut…am I correct? Begging and moaning for you to fuck her-" Haji stood from his seat in a flash and had the other man pinned to the wall with a steak knife at his neck. Carl grinned at how Haji lashed blindly out at him with the mention of his Queen. Diva and James watched the encounter with hungry eyes loving the entertainment. Nathan on the other hand merely observed Haji with a predatory gaze, his eyes appraising Haji's form.

"Do _not _speak that way of Saya in my presence…otherwise I will cut out your tongue and feed it to the dogs." Haji applied pressure to Carl's neck, allowing a small nick to signify his seriousness. Carl smirked deviously at the challenge and instead provoked the man further.

"Really, now…so you have yet to fuck her? What a shame, Haji…she is a beautiful women why I would-" Carl yelped as Haji dove the knife through his right shoulder and jerked it back out aiming for the man's esophagus, Haji plunged the knife forward only to be stopped as a warm hand softly grasped his.

A reassuring voice whispered, "Haji…enough. Stop this foolishness…come, it is time for bed." Solomon wrenched the steak knife out from Haji's stubborn hand and encircled his arm around the man's lithe waist pulling him from the dining room. Carl scowled at their departure before flipping Nathan off when the flamboyant blonde cackled at his lack of defense.

Haji jerked the oversized long-sleeved shirt over his damp body and hastily tightened the strings of his cotton pajama pants. The blonde's appreciative leer from the bed they shared had the man hurriedly dressing himself nearly ripping the clothes in the process. Every drop of water clinging to his skin, Solomon stared at with hungry eyes as if wanting to lick it off.

Wet hair hung over a tired face concealing the mortifying blush he sported; not wanting to face Solomon, Haji casually folded his rumbled clothes before setting them in the laundry basket. There were rules in the bedroom that Solomon enforced and if not obeyed Haji was faced with punishment. For example, after a shower, Haji was compelled to dress in front of the man; if Haji shied away or concealed himself in anyway, clothes would no longer be a privilege. In bed, if Haji failed to accept Solomon's advances (cuddling, kisses, spooning etc.) he would be driven to sleep outside on the balcony or a severe whipping. Normally Haji would be able to endure the nightly wintery temperature or the harsh beatings, yet it had been well over two weeks without consumption of blood and it was duly taking its course on his body. His skin was sallow and bruised, dark circles hovered underneath his eyes, the once luminous curls framing his face were flat and dull; overall his health had declined and his body was withering away.

Solomon sighed heavily, agitation in his voice, clearly noting for Haji to lie beside him. Haji stood from his crouched position and glanced at Solomon from the corner of his eye. Sleep was merely a leisure activity, as a chevalier they did not require it yet that didn't mean sleep was enjoyable now and again. Haji drew the covers back from his side of the bed and crawled in, flinching when his body was drawn into a muscular chest.

"How I missed you today… if only we could spend an eternity like this… together." Solomon kissed Haji's cheek and nuzzled the damp curls residing over his neck. Caressing the brunette's sides with adoration, Solomon inhaled the sweet aroma emitting from the younger man. Haji ignored the comment and instead maneuvered away from the prying hands. Secretly he loved the flashes of attention; the way the blonde kissed him, complimented him, touched him, and held him…it was all so foreign yet he was deeply fond of it. His pride and alliance to Saya…halted his thoughts whenever he ventured to far off into Solomon's hold.

Upon feeling Haji push away from him, Solomon's anger escalated, he was not a person to be ignored and cruelly jerked Haji underneath him by his hair. It was then that Haji's sleeve rolled up exposing two gaping holes lain over his forearm, "What. Is. This?" Solomon sneered seizing the punctured wrist and wrenching the man's head back by his raven tresses. Saya's chevalier flinched at the pressure, but merely looked off to the side in refusal to answer.

"Answer. Me." Solomon was in no mood for games and Haji's lack of acknowledgement towards him was fueling the fire. Solomon was in no means stupid, he knew what Haji had done…feeding off himself in hope of quelling the urge for blood. It did indeed irritate him that Haji had harmed himself even in such a miniscule way…yet he was possibly more disappointed in himself for having not noticed and for having let it happen. He could only lash out at the lamb lying in his den.

"Fucking, answer me, now!" Haji flinched at Solomon's cursing and struggled beneath the man, grunting as Solomon twisted his wrist. He had been without blood for two weeks, and Haji's thirst had reached its peak; he thought of himself as always having exceptional restraint in all aspects of his life yet this was something that he had no control over.

"I-I…was h-hungry." Haji gave up and could only watch with horror as Solomon dropped his wrist calmly walking to the bathroom. A shuffling was heard and Haji curled himself in the farthest corner when Solomon returned with a scalpel.

"I wanted to wait for you, Haji…I wanted your consent, for you to be willing… yet even so that still is not enough for you. I've tried everything I can think of…and yet your stubbornness and refusal to submit is…exhausting." Solomon fingered the blade and lifted it to his neck, before slashing through the milky flesh. Blood erupted to the surface staining the man's white dress shirt and trickling from the wound to the white carpeting.

Haji's eyes were smoldering red, precariously he crawled to Solomon; his limbs trembling beneath his weight, drool collected at the corner of his mouth, the crimson-tinted orbs dilated to unconceivable proportions, and shivers overtook his sensitized body. His parched throat implored for the bitter sweet blood; the aroma of the liquid quickened his heartbeat and dizziness consumed him.

"That's it…come here…come Haji…" Solomon beckoned Haji forth, eyes flashing as Haji stumbled off the bed and grasped his shoulders with both hands. The wound was healed already, but the blood still painted the ivory skin; Haji tentatively licked the side of Solomon's neck not in his right state of mind, logic and reasoning were gone, his thirst was overpowering. Solomon titled his head granting further access before pulling Haji flat against his chest.

"Ahhh…Damn … (Gasp)" Solomon muttered as the familiar tongue mapped the course of blood; when Haji's pink tongue lapped at his skin, a jolt of electricity went through him. Solomon smothered the moans as Haji nipped and bit; his hands wandered from Haji's lower back to his ass, before squeezing the mounds of flesh. Haji groaned and wrapped his own arms around Solomon's shoulders thoroughly enjoying the rough attention.

"Go on…drink…you don't know how long I've w-wanted this." Solomon grimaced when Haji sank his fangs in after a moment of uncertainty; it was done…they were one, a whole being….together forever, with only death being the divider…

Sunlight drifted in from the partially open curtains fanning over Haji's face. His eyelashes fluttered and his nose wrinkled at the brightness of the light; he shifted to his left side and snuggled into the warmth surrounding him. As he awoke, slowly opening his eyes the scent of Solomon's cologne washed over him and he quickly sat up fully aware of his surroundings.

Solomon was still asleep an arm possessively lay over Haji's waist and his blonde curls disheveled. Haji rubbed his eyes and noted the smell of the blonde's blood. 'What happened last night?' Haji pinched the bridge of his nose in concentration… he couldn't recollect anything that had happened the night before. No night terrors had struck up, no pain shot through his spine at random intervals as it often did, his own coughing had not awoken him…he had never slept any better in his entire 200 some years of living. Glancing at Solomon's blissful face, Haji couldn't help but smile at how peaceful the man appeared to be. It was a drastic change in comparison to the aloof mask he wore or that irritating smile he gave Haji when he knew something that he did not. Haji gently touched the punctured wounds lying over Solomon's fair skin; the dry blood flaked over Haji's thumb and a shudder ran through his body. The blonde's blood was so…sweet, sickeningly sweet…and how badly did his fangs ache for that taste. Haji gasped as Solomon's eyes shot open.

"Good Morning, love…did you sleep well?" His tone was light and Haji fell off the bed in surprise, the sheets tangled around his legs. Something was wrong…when he hit the floor no pain transpired…his body was healed.

"W-W-What did y-you do?!" The scars and bruises were gone, a healthy glow had returned to his skin, and the thirst for blood had finally been relinquished.

Stretching languidly, Solomon regarded him with sincere appraisal before offering his hand to Haji to help him from the floor. Haji flinched at the appendage and refused to accept the offer instead glowering at the man in fearful suspense. Sighing dejectedly Solomon sauntered into the bathroom neglecting the blood on his neck. Haji detangled himself from the silk sheets before following the man inside the washroom where he was calmly brushing his teeth.

"W-What h-happened last n-night?" Haji's alarm overpowered his voice and Solomon frowned thoughtfully.

Spitting out the tooth paste and wetting the cloth in hand Solomon answered, "We fucked."


End file.
